Rise Of Infamous
by Angel Cry13
Summary: While exploring the spirit world, Korra and Asami found a city resting in the spirit world. The two went the city to find humans and spirits living together peacefully. However, did not take too long before trouble found the two travelers. Their actions ended up releasing evil spirit. Now new war began to spread across land. War between humans and spirits.


**Chapter 1: The City**

A month has pass since Korra and her friends ended the war with the Kuvira, now the Avatar is taking a well earn vacation along with her closest friend, Asami. The two spent their vacation exploring the spirit world. Traveling different parts of the land, swimming through rivers and lakes, and enjoying the view of the trees and mountains, and much more the spirit world could offer.

Along their journey across the world, Asami was busy taking pictures of almost everything they done. Pictures of the land, spirits, and eventho she took countless photographs of the spirit world, she used most of the film taking picture of Korra. Asami was indeed enjoying herself in the spirit world, but she was mostly enjoying her time with the Avatar. Asami feeling towards her close friend is much more different than Korra's. Few years ago, Asami just see Korra as a friend, but over time her feeling towards the Avatar has change. She kept her feeling hidden, but for a while now, she wanted to tell Korra how she really feel about her.

"Today was really amazing." said Asami as she placed her sleeping bag inside the tent. "I never seen so much spirits flying through the sky like that."

Korra thrust her fist near bundle of woods in the pit. Using her fire bending, she ignite the fire pit in front of her. "Yeah, today was really great. I wonder where we should go next."

Asami crawl out of the tent and sat beside Korra. She lightly smile while she felt the warm of the fire hitting her body. "It does not really matter." She lean herself against Korra and rest her head on Korra's shoulder. "As long I'm with you, that is really all it matters."

Korra could help, but blush a bit. "Yeah. I mean we seen a lot of wonderful things today." She placed her hand on top of Asami's. "I'm glad you're here with me."

Asami gently wrap her hand around Korra's. She slightly squeeze Korra's hand while her eyes gaze at the fire. "Korra, there is something I been meaning to tell you. However, I'm kind of worry on how you would act to it." Her heart was slightly racing a bit. Asami looked away from the flame and began to stare at young the Avatar.

Korra looked back at her. She could tell that Asami was nervous. Korra gave her calming smile and gently squeeze back. "You can tell me anything." Korra replied.

Asami smiled back, closing her eyes to take deep breath. Her jade color eyes looked back at Korra's ocean blue eyes. Asami's mind was still trying to find the right words to say about her feeling towards her friend. "I really don't know how to say this. For awhile, my feeling for you has change in the past few years. I don't see you as a friend any more, but-"

"What's that?" Korra looked away from Asami's gaze as she noticed something from a far. Korra stood up and lean in a bit to have a closer look at the unknown object that was approaching them.

Asami was slightly bother by the sudden event. She was hoping to confess feeling towards the Avatar, but the unknown object captures Korra's attention. Asami sighed and stood up as well. She turned around and spotted the flying object. "What is it?" she replied

Korra quickly went to her pack bag and drawn out her telescope. She placed the telescope in front of her eye and zoom in. "It looks like a ship? It's moving pretty fast as well."

"A ship?" Asami question. "Like an airship?"

"Yeah, but doesn't look like a blimp" Korra replied. "It looks like a wyvern or something that."

"Huh, a wyvern?" Asami moved closer towards the Avatar and grabbed the telescope. "Let me see it." She placed the item in front of her face and zoom in. "It looks like a ship alright, but I never seen one like that before"

It did not take long before the flying ship finally flew over their heads. The ship almost reassemble a large wyvern, but Asami can tell the ship was manmade. The ship was made out of metal, lights leaking through the windows of the ship. Two small wings were connected at the neck of the wyvern and behind the wings were three bladed propellers. Two larger wings were in the mid area of the ship. Each wings held two propellers on the back while the middle of the large wings held one propeller facing downward. At the back of the ship held two rotors.

Korra and Asami watched the ship flew over their heads. In awe and excitement, both ladies quickly pack up their things and followed the airship to its destination. The ship was moving fast, lucky Asami brought her motorcycle to their vacation. The young engineer took control of the two wheeler machine while Korra wrapped her arms around Asmai waist.

They were pretty far behind from the ship, but they still have clear view of the metal wyvern. Smile of excitement rest along their faces while they wonder where the airship were taking them. About two hours into their chase, Asami soon stop the vehicle. Both ladies look on ahead, mouth almost wide open from the shock.

"It can't be..." Korra was almost lost in words while staring what was in front of them.

Asami closed her mouth and smiled. She drove down the dirt road. "We have to check it out!"

Korra almost lost her balance when Asami suddenly began to drive again. "Whoa, easy there." Korra said as she wrapped her arms around her friend's waist.

In front of them was a city. A real city in the spirit world. The different sizes of buildings illuminate the city, making it glow in the night. Highways leak through the city. More airships of different sizes and shapes where moving in and out of the unknown city. Even flying spirits were moving into the city and out. Suddenly, two large beam of lights appear from the city. These lights reach far into the night sky while moving side to side.

"Who knew there is a city in the spirit world?" Korra said with excitement.

"I know. It almost look like Republic City." Asami replied. "Look at those beam of lights. I wonder if there is an event going on there?"

"Only one way to find out." said Korra.

Asami nodded head and increased her speed. The engine of motorcycle roar even louder than before, leaving dust trail behind. Korra resting her head on Asami's back while she wonder what they might encounter in the city. Asami slightly turn her head a bit to look at Korra. Asami could see the joyful smile that rest on the Avatar's face. Eventho the site of the city is indeed amazing, it still cannot beat the smile of her lovely Avatar.

"I love you." said Asami as her eyes looked back at the city.

"What did you say?" Korra replied. "It's hard to hear you from the sound of the engine."

Asami's cheeks were red. She could not believe that she said those words out loud. She was lucky that sound of her motorcycle block out her words and yet she was upset that Korra did not hear her. "I said hold on tight."

"Oh, okay." The young Avatar slightly tighten her grip around Asami's waist.

XxX

It did not take too long for Korra and Asami to reach the city. The city was must more impressive in person. They understand that spirits would be wondering on the street, but what really caught the two off guard was seeing human. Normal people walking around among the spirits. Seeing the people moving around the city's streets. Some were walking in and out of the building, others were selling or buying items off the different store stands. Cars and buses were also in the city. Moving up, down, left and right on the road. It was pretty much like a normal city.

"This place is amazing." Korra looked around her surroundings. Amaze seeing the people and spirits moving freely in the city. She could hear some music coming from some of the building. She watched the people having conversation some of the spirit.

Asami drove the down the road as she try to find the source of the two beam of lights that reached up to the sky. She glance at the people around them. She soon began to notice something. Some of the people were wearing gauntlet on their right or left arm. "What's with the iron sleeves?"

"Iron sleeves?" Korra looked at the people and noticed most of them have gauntlet on their arm. "I don't know. Maybe it's a fashion thing or something."

Each of the gauntlets were different sizes and shapes. Some the gauntlets covered either arm or covered from elbow to wrist. Eventho each of the gloves were different from one another, some of them match by color. Some were either black, bronze or gray. Each gauntlets held one orb like jewelry on wrist part of the gauntlet. Orbs itself were red, green, blue or white.

"Oh well, just ignore for now." Korra replied

Asami nodded her head and continue down the road. "Try to look for the building with the two beam of lights."

After a short while, the two ladies soon spotted the beam lights. Asami drove to the source of the ray of lights. Stadium with two fog lights in front. The lights were moving side to side while a huge banner with the words "Rizing Vs Red Moon" hanging in front of the building. A huge line near the front entrance filled with humans and spirits. Some were buying tickets while others were walking in the building.

"Let's check it out." Asami park her motorcycle a few blocks away from the building. She removed helmet and placed it on the handlebar. She looked at Korra and notice that her mind was someplace else. "Are you okay?"

Korra did not reply back. Her eyes were staring at a large white crystal. The crystal was in park a few blocks away from the stadium. For some unknown reason, she could not help, but stare at it. Korra had this odd feeling that she seen that crystal before in the past. She was not sure why, but for reasons she felt depress seeing the crystal. This feeling of despair was mix with regret, guilt, and lose.

"Korra?" Asami placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Why?" Her mind push back the dishearten thoughts for now. She looked back at Asami and release a small smile.

"It's just that you were crying for a moment. Is something wrong?" said Asami

"Really?" Korra touched her cheeks and felt a wet streak on her skin. "I didn't know I was crying." She wiped the tears off her cheeks.

Asami move a bit closer to her friend and placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

She shook her head a bit. "It's nothing, really. I think I had something in my eyes. Come on, let's find a way inside." Korra gave Asami a cheerful smile and jog towards the stadium.

Asami stood there for a moment as she watch Korra made her way towards the building. Asami sense a bit of sorrow riding a long Korra's tone. She looked back at the huge crystal. Something about that object affected her Crush enough to allow tears rolling down Korra's face. Asami was about to make her way towards the crystal to find some reasons why Korra started crying from staring at the structure.

"Asami, are you coming or what?" Korra yelled from across the street.

Asami glance at Korra, watching her wave her arm side to side. She stare back at the crystal and decided to ignore the crystal for now and investigate it another time. "I'm coming." she yelled. She quickly made her way towards Korra.

**((First chapter of this story. I do hope you will enjoy it. I tried my best to fix all the grammar. Hopefully I got them all. If not, I'm sorry for the mistakes. Please review and keep an eye for more of my work))**


End file.
